ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventures of Dallas: The Movie!
Adventures of Dallas: the First Epic Movie (formally known as Dallas Petis' Big Movie, Adventures of Dallas: The Movie and The Adventures of Dallas: The Movie) is an upcoming 2018 American 2D animated action adventure comedy sci-fi fantasy film directed by Brian Sharp, Henry Norton, Geo G., and Frans Visher based on the TV series of the same name by Alexander Lydon. The film is produced by Go!Animate Film Corporation and distributed by Twentieth Century Fox. It is scheduled to be released in March 2018. Synopsis TBA Plot A year after Alexander Lydon Productions shut down, and was folded into John Harry Lau Productions, Dallas Pettis lives a normal life in New York City. Meanwhile, Mr. Viacom (Dallas' nemesis) and his team of troublemakers, villains, and the TV Troll Police are planning to build a machine to turn the entire Go!Animate Universe into 1965. It's up to Dallas and his friends to stop Mr. Viacom and his team, and save the universe before it remains in the 1965 forever. Cast *Adrian Ciscato as Dallas Petis *Elsie Fisher as Elizabeth *Jacob Tremblay as Terry *Sean Ryan Fox as Aaron Petis *Steven Loquendo as Barack Obama More Cast & Characters Coming Soon! Production Development On February 15, 2017, The Go!Animate Company, and Cheryl Norton Films announced a film based on the TV series Adventures Of Dallas that currently airs on Go!Animate Network. Alexander Lydon, creator of Adventures Of Dallas, Stephan Swaby, Almir Velovic, and C. Elbourn, will be writing the screenplay for the movie. Unfortunately on March 6, 2017, the production was delayed until Summer 2017, due to a hurricane that hit near the Go!Animate Company. On March 8, 2017, the production was resume on the weekends and during Spring break and Easter instead of Summer 2017. Casting While the film is on development, The Go!Animate Company will hire actors and actresses to voice the characters of the film. However, text-to-speech voices will also be used to voice some of the characters in the film. Filming When the film is done development. Animation When the film is done development. Visual Effects When the film is done development. Post Production TBA Music On March 28, 2017, Heitor Pirera, who had retired from the "Geo G business" in April 2016 after composing the score for the first two films of the Gabriel and the Wacky Pack franchise, plans to compose the score and the soundtrack for Adventures Of Dallas: The Movie with Mark Mothersbaugh, and Josh Mancell. Release Adventures of Dallas: The Movie is set to be released in March 2018 by Twentieth Century Fox. It was originally scheduled to be released on May 5, 2017, but on February 28, 2017, the release date was delayed to June 2017, allowing Columbia to release Smurfs: The Lost Village. But in March 6, 2017, the release was delayed again until March 2018. It will take time to do the animation. In Adventures of Dallas: The Movie will also be releasing on VHS and DVD by Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment. It will be the first Go!Animated film to be released on home media since Go!Animate The Movie. This film will possibly make Go!Animate popular. Animated short TBA Marketing The official teaser trailer for the film was released on February 22, 2017. Home Media TBA Soundtrack TBA Transcripts Main Transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer Transcripts To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Opening and Closing Credits To see the transcript for the credits of the film click here. Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Columbia Pictures animated films Category:3D animation Category:GoAnimate Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:2D animation Category:PG-Rated films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2017 films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Go!Animate Network Movies Category:Nelvana Category:Corus Entertainment Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd.